France
, officially the French Republic (French: République française), is a developed country in western Europe. is the capital of France. In the late eighteenth century, the monarchy and associated institutions were overthrown in the , which forever changed France's history. The country was governed for a period as a Republic until the French Empire was declared by . Following Napoleon's defeat in the , France went through several further regime changes; being ruled as a monarchy, then briefly as a Second Republic, and then as a Second Empire, until a more lasting French Third Republic was established in 1870. During the First World War, France was a member of the Triple Entente along with its allies Russia and the United Kingdom. Following Russia's declaration of war on both the German and Austro-Hungarian empires, France became engulfed by the global conflict that spanned four long years. The French managed to hold the Central Powers at bay along the with aid from both the British and the eager American fighters who joined the fight in the final years of the war. Ultimately, the allied cause proved victorious and resulted in the collapse of the German, Austro-Hungarian, and Ottoman empires. France was one of the Allied Powers in World War II, but was conquered by Nazi Germany within two months. The Third Republic was dismantled, and most of the country was controlled directly by the Axis Powers while the south was controlled by the collaborationist government. Since World War II, France has been a leading member in the , the European Union, and NATO, and remains a strong economic, cultural, military and political influence in the 21st century. Armed Forces Military Branches Military Organizations Law Enforcement Appearances Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, maps such as Omaha Beach, Bocage, and Liberation of Caen take place in France with the US Army and Canadian Army engaging the Wehrmacht. The Road to Rome expansion features the Free French Forces as a faction allied to the United States and United Kingdom. They fight the Wehrmacht on the maps Monte Cassino and Monte Santa Croce. Mimoyecques is a map featured in Secret Weapons of WWII. Battlefield 2 Being a part of the EU, the European Union uses French equipment such as the Tiger HAP and the FAMAS in the Battlefield 2: Euro Force expansion pack. Battlefield 2142 Being a part of the EU, the European Union fights the Pan-Asian Coalition for the last habitable parts of Earth in the mid-22nd century. The maps Verdun and Cerbere Landing take place in France. Battlefield 3 The French Gendarmerie (Military Law Enforcement Agency) and the Police Nationale (National Police, Civil Law Enforcement Agency) appear as a non-playable factions during the mission Comrades, where they engage both PLR operatives as well as Dimitri Mayakovsky and the other GRU agents attempting to track down the carrier of the nuclear weapon. In Co-op, the GIGN and Police Nationale appear during the missions involving Paris. However, they are allies rather than enemies, and mostly serve only as extras. In The Eleventh Hour, they appear, storming the Stock Exchange. Most of them are killed as soon as they enter the building or by an exploding van near the entrance. The maps Operation Métro and Seine Crossing take place in Paris. However, neither the French GIGN nor the National Police make an appearance in either of these maps. Battlefield 1 In the campaign of Battlefield 1, the location of France is the setting for several chapters of the game, including Storm of Steel, Through Mud and Blood and the majority of Friends In High Places. As with the singleplayer, several maps in multiplayer, namely Amiens, Argonne Forest, Ballroom Blitz, Giant's Shadow and St. Quentin Scar, are set within the country of France. On these base game maps, the British and American armies fight to liberate these areas from the German Empire. The They Shall Not Pass expansion introduces the French Army as a playable multiplayer faction. The French appear only on maps set within French territory. The Apocalypse expansion introduced River Somme, another map set in France. Battlefield V In Battlefield V, the location of France is the setting of the Tirailleur singleplayer war story, which features Senegalese colonial troops under French command fighting to liberate the so-called homeland. Two launch multiplayer maps, Arras and Twisted Steel are set in north-west France. The fourth chapter of Tides of War, Defying The Odds introduced a new French map, Provence. Equipment Made Weapons *Lebel Model 1886 *M1909 Benét-Mercié *Chauchat *Hotchkiss M1914 *RSC 1917 *Ribeyrolles 1918 *MAT-49 *FAMAS *MAS 44 *M1922 MG Vehicles *Salmson 2 *SPAD S.XIII *Saint-Chamond *FT-17 *Char 2C *VBL *AS-665 Tiger *Eurocopter EC635 Category:Locations Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Factions of Battlefield V